


Taking the Plunge

by NilesDaughter



Series: Dragon Age Drunk Writing Circle [39]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Krem tries new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NilesDaughter/pseuds/NilesDaughter
Summary: Sulahn manages to convince Krem to partake in a riskier hobby of hers.





	Taking the Plunge

Krem eyed the writhing waves below before he glanced sideways at the Inquisitor. “Remind me how you talked me into this again?”

Sulahn grinned in response, reaching to tie her hair up in a haphazard knot at the back of her head. “With Dalish’s assistance, of course,” she quipped.

“Are _all_ of you Dalish this insane, though?”

“Well, in my defense, my clan preferred to wander the coastline and the children ran out of better things to do.”

“More like you ran out of safer things to do.”

“Says that one that works for a mercenary company.”

“That’s different.”

“Sure it is, _vhenan_. Now…” She winked at him. “The real question is whether or not you want to go first.”

Krem laughed, but he sensed his own trepidation in it.

Sulahn’s expression softened a little, and she entwined her fingers with his. “Hey, I’m not forcing you into this if you really don’t want to go. I mean it. Even if I got you to come all the way out to the Storm Coast with me, I’m just glad for the company.”

“No, I…If nothing else, I want to give it a try. Just to say I did, you know? But…it’s a _bit_ high.”

“We might be able to find a lower ledge.”

“How about we go together?”

The Inquisitor smiled a little, and gave his hand a comforting squeeze before releasing it. “Alright. On three?”

He nodded. On her cue, the two dashed forward and threw themselves off the cliff, plummeting into the Waking Sea below. When Krem broke the surface of the water, he laughed as he shook his head to get his hair out of his face.

“You doing okay?” Sulahn asked as she swam to his side.

“I think I understand the appeal of cliff-diving,” he admitted.

She smirked and poked the tip of his nose with one finger. “I told you that you’d enjoy it.”


End file.
